


Sick Day

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Dating, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square Filled: Internet Dating!AU





	Sick Day

You tug your blankets tighter around your body, squeezing your eyes shut. The lights are off, but there’s still sunlight slipping through the sides of the curtains and you just want it to go away.

Your phone chimes softly on your nightstand and you whine, lazily throwing a hand out to grab the offending object. You squint at the screen and can’t help a small smile when you see who’s calling you.

“John,” you sigh, holding the phone to your ear.

“Hey, sweetheart. Still not feeling well?”

You open your mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a violent coughing fit. “Sorry,” you murmur when it subsides.

Your boyfriend’s tone is fond. “It’s okay. I understand. Anything I can do for you?”

You chuckles softly, cutting the sound off with another harsh cough. “John, you’re over a thousand miles away.”

“Um… about that.”

You hear the soft snick of the front door opening and heavy boots on the hardwood. “John. You didn’t.”

He pushes open your bedroom door then, shooting you a sheepish grin as he hangs up the phone. “Hey, baby.”

You let your phone drop from your hand. It vanishes somewhere over the side of your bed with a soft thump when it hits carpet. “John, you’re gonna get sick!”

“I’ll be careful. Here, I brought those cough drops you like” he holds up the grocery bag “and some other natural remedies I read about. Figured it couldn’t hurt to see if they help. I looked up what foods would be best, so there’s lots of leafy greens and spicy foods and stuff in the kitchen I should probably put away.” He sets the grocery bag on the end of your bed. “I got the next few weeks off of work, so I’m not going away any time soon.”

How the hell did you get so lucky? If someone had told you two years ago that giving into a friend insisting that you set up a dating site profile would result in meeting the love of your life, you would have laughed in their face. But here you are, with your wonderful boyfriend who flew halfway across the country just because you caught bronchitis.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

John shrugs. “I wanted to. I hate knowing you’re here alone, sick, when I’m fully capable of coming to help you out.’

That’s your John. He comes across as gruff sometimes, but you know underneath is the biggest heart.

“Thank you,” you whisper, sitting up and grabbing the bag. You pull out the cough drops and tear the bag open.

“I’ll be out here,” he tells you, moving back towards the door. “Let me know when you’re feeling up to some food, okay?”

“Okay.”

He blows you a kiss and quietly closes the door. You pop a cough drop in your mouth and settle back onto your pillows, already feeling much better than before.

* * *

John is a literal angel, you’re pretty sure.

He makes you what he calls his Kitchen Sink Soup. You can’t taste it, thanks to your nose not working, but you feel the burn of whatever spices he used and it definitely helps clear out some of the mucus that’s built up. You’re a little worried it’ll be too much for your stomach, but surprisingly it stays down and John says he made sure to include plenty of foods that should help give your body what it needs to get better.

“I used to make this for the boys when they were sick,” John tells you from where he’s washing dishes while you eat.

“Yeah?” you croak out.

“Yup. I think Dean’s picked up the tradition. It’s either this or tomato and rice with grilled cheese.”

You hum softly around a mouthful of soup. “That sounds yummy.”

“It’s what Mary used to make,” John explains, drying his hands and leaning against the table to watch you with a fond expression. “I’ll make some for you when you’re feeling a little better. Sound good?”

“Uh-huh.” Your spoon scrapes against the bottom of the bowl, which is good ‘cause you’re not sure you can eat anymore.

“It’s a date. Come on, into the shower. You clean up while I change your sheets and make you some tea.”

John herds you into the bathroom, where you take a hot shower that feels amazing and helps clear things up even more, though you know it’s temporary. You only emerge from the shower once the water is starting to go cold, drying off quickly and dressing in the clean pajamas you find folded neatly on the bathroom counter.

You find John in your bedroom, carefully reading the instruction manual for an unfamiliar machine he’s setting up on your desk. You frown, climbing onto your bed and rubbing your bare feet against the clean sheets.

“What’s that?” you ask, tucking your knees up to your chest.

“A humidifier,” he replies, pushing a button on it. The machine whirs to life. “This should help clear up your lungs and sinuses.”

“John,” you sigh. “Thank you.”

He flashes you that dashing Winchester grin, complete with dimples. “It’s nothing, darlin’. Just focus on getting better, okay? Get some sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Okay,” you agree, more than happen to snuggle underneath your clean blankets. “Night, John.”

“Night, sweetheart.”

* * *

It’s a few more days before you start to really feel better and it’s quite possibly the worst few days of your life. Being so close to John while simultaneously needing to steer as clear as possible is torture. You just want to cuddle up against your boyfriend’s side and let him comfort you. The wait only makes finally being in his arms again even better, though. No kisses yet, but being able to lay with him on the couch and feel his heartbeat against your ear makes everything okay again.

“I still can’t believe you came all the way out here for me,” you murmur. The TV is on, playing reruns of Chopped, but neither of you are really watching.

“I’d do anything for you, sweetheart.” he gently strokes your short hair, still damp from your most recent shower. “Speaking of- I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that, uh- I’ve been looking at houses.”

“Houses?” you tilt your head up to meet his dark eyes.

“Houses in this area,” he specifies.

It takes a minute for that to sink in. “John, are you… are you planning to move here?”

“I am,” he confirms.

“But what about the shop? And the boys?”

“The boys are both adults and already living on their own. It’ll be a change, but they’ll live. As for the shop- Bobby and I have been talking about opening another location for a while. Now’s as good a time as any, right?” he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I found a little house a few blocks from here. Affordable, good neighborhood, if you want to… go look at it when you’re better?”

“John,” you whisper. “Are you asking me to go house hunting with you?”

“Yes?” he says sheepishly, looking even more nervous than before.

“Is this your roundabout way of asking me to move in with you?” you prod, lifting yourself up so you’re eye-to-eye with him.

“Yes,” he repeats.

You squeal, which result in a small coughing fit. John rubs your back soothingly until it fades, looking concerned.

“If that a yes?” he asks.

“Yes, you dummy!” you giggle when you can breath again, playfully smacking his chest. “I could kiss you, but I won’t cos I don’t want you to get sick. But when I’m all better, you can guarantee you’re gonna get kissed.”

He grins, that wild, dimpled grin you first fell in love with. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
